Interpreting unstructured or weakly-structured information represented by a natural language text may be hindered by the inherent ambiguity of various natural language constructs. Such ambiguity may be caused, e.g., by polysemy of natural language words and phrases and/or by certain features of natural language mechanisms that are employed for conveying the relationships between words and/or groups of words in a natural language sentence (such as noun cases, order of words, etc).